


Better From A Distance

by plinys



Category: Gwen Variants (Marvel Comics Covers), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5465039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A bow and arrow," the Infamous Black Widow says, "I didn't realize we'd traveled back in time to the era of the caveman."</p><p>"Paleolithic," Gwen corrects instinctively. “I looked it up.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better From A Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevenofspade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofspade/gifts).



> The idea of MJ!Widow and Hawkeye!Gwen from your letter hooked me, and I just had to write this treat!

The thing was, Gwen had practically grown up at a shooting range.

Gwen remembers it vaguely in flashes back to her childhood. The officers all smiling down at Captain Stacey's little girl who had held a gun like a natural since she was ten years old. It wasn't until high school, a teasing comment meant to prove some guys wrong, that she realized there could be something else that fit naturally in her hand. Perhaps even more so than the faithful tool the police officers of her childhood had always sworn by.  
  
She is given a full ride scholarship to keep shooting in college, gets a tattoo along the lines of her rip cage that stands out black against her pale skin, joins an rock band started up by an old friend from her grade school days, and becomes (for lack of a better word) a superhero.

Life gets complicated after that.  
  
"A bow and arrow," the Infamous Black Widow says, "I didn't realize we'd traveled back in time to the era of the caveman."  
  
"Paleolithic," Gwen corrects instinctively. “I looked it up.”

Which in return brings an easy smile to the other woman's lips.

“Of course, you did.”

She'll tease her about it later, maybe even write a new song just so she can force Gwen to say that very same word again, but in a more sing song tone. If anyone could force the word Paleolithic into the lyrics of a rock song, the woman standing opposite of her would be the one for the job.

 MJ's a bit of a bitch like that sometimes. But she's also Gwen's best friend and the one person she always trusts to have her back, so it all balances out in the end.  
  
Even if she may or may not have spent her childhood as a Russian spy.

The jury is still out on the specifics of MJ’s background. All Gwen could really remember is the little red head showing up for the first day of fifth grade with dark shadows under her eyes and an ager that instantly made Gwen curious about her. Everything after that had been hidden in security until a mask managed to fall off and it all came tumbling out.  
  
Their friendship had gotten a lot smoother once they both came clean and admitted that they were sort of superheroes.

At least, now Gwen didn't have to make up pointless excuses when she missed practice. Since MJ, the band’s official warden, was usually missing them for the exact same reasons.  
  
"Let's just get in there and get this done," Gwen says, stopping MJ's smart comment before it happens. Because MJ almost always has a smart comment to make. "We've got a gig tonight remember."  
  
"Seeing as I'm the one that scheduled the gig, of course I remember." MJ points out, before pausing for a second to add. "You know, the other girls think we're hooking up."  
  
That catches Gwen off guard and she pulls her gaze away from the supervillain of the week, a mole man with a machine gun that she can only assume is one of the Kingpins lackeys, and instead turns to shoot MJ a confused look. She's lucky MJ doesn't wear a mask anymore, because otherwise Gwen would miss the teasing quirk of her lips or the mirth in her eyes. MJ is enjoying this, catching Gwen off her A Game.  
  
The only advantage that Gwen really has is her own purple mask is firmly affixed to her face, meaning that there’s no way MJ can see the shock and nervousness that has flooded her features.  
  
"I mean it makes sense right?" MJ explains, faux casually. "When we miss practice it's always both of us, and then there's the bruises. Even the bartender at our last gig pointed it out, said we were more in sync or some nonsense like that. Asked if that meant we’d finally shacked up."

“ _Finally_ ,” Gwen says the word, as if repeating it will somehow make the notion less absurd.

“His words, not mine.”

Gwen just shakes her head. She supposed the other woman does have a point. Not that Gwen is going to willingly admit that where MJ can hear her. They have been getting along a lot better lately, the divide that had been wedged between them had seemed to dissolve with the acknowledgement that they had similar after hour’s activities.

“Let them come to conclusions, it’s not like we can admit the truth.”

“Wait, you want them to think we’re sleeping together,” this time it’s MJ’s turn to sound confused.

Gwen doesn’t dignify her with a response. Taking relief in the moment that for once she is the one with the upper hand in one of their conversations. A rarity as it is.

“I mean, why not?”

MJ doesn’t have an answer for that. Which is good, because even Gwen does not know how they could go from there.

With MJ’s lack of a reply, Gwen draws her eyes away from her and back to the super villain of the week. That’s right she had a job to do. A job that was a bit more important that debating about what their bandmates might think they were up to when out of sigh.  
  
"Just keep an eye on my six," Gwen says, before pulling an arrow (explosive, this time) out of her quiver and aiming it the mole man. “You can do that right?”  
  
She can't see MJ's eye roll but she can hear it in her voice as she says, "Yes ma'am."

And the smile that it brings to Gwen’s lips is almost involuntary. Nevertheless, she doesn’t take any time to dwell on what that could possibly mean, because a second later the explosive arrow is flying from her bow and they’re off, doing what they do best.

Though not before MJ gets in one last comment.

“Oh and Hawkeye, make sure not to get too banged up. I need my drummer in top condition for tonight’s gig.”

“Roger that, Widow.”

 

 


End file.
